


Cover Me in Sunshine

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [13]
Category: Broadchurch, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Arrested, Forced Feeding, Needles, New series, Slow Burn, Visiting, manic depression, sectioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: New series with a new pairing.
Series: Campbell Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	1. Handcuffs and Holding Cells

**Author's Note:**

> New series with a new pairing.

“Shit!” Campbell runs out of the shop and darts it down the street. “Shit, shit, shit.” He turns a corner to an alleyway. “Fucking hell.” He panics, seeing the dead end. “Fuck!” He curses as he looks behind him to the two police officers blocking his escape route. “Stay there.” The man shouts, grabbing his shoulder when he’s close enough. “You don’t have to do this.” Campbell says, trying to pull away from the man’s grip. “The less you struggle the easier this’ll be.” The man says, Campbell looking around as they approach the police car. “Arms out.” The woman says, holding some handcuffs. Campbell flinches as the male police officer nudges his shoulder. “Son, arms out.” He says, the woman clicking the handcuffs onto the boy’s wrist. “Miller, get him in the car.” Alec pushes Campbell forward gently before he moves to the driver's seat. “You don’t have to do this.” Campbell tries again, his head being guided down so that he could sit in the back of the car, Miller holding the bag of food he had stolen. “If I were you, I’d stay quiet.” Miller tells him before slamming the door and getting in the car next to Hardy. “This ones going to be tricky.” Hardy sighs, starting the car. “Fuck, I can’t be here.” Campbell mutters under his breath. 

“Sit down.” Alec opens the door, watching Campbell walk in and sit down at the desk. “There’s been a mistake.” Campbell says, hitting the desk. “Here is what's going to happen. You are going to sit there, shut up and listen.” Alec sits down with a case file. “You stole a rucksack of food from a supermarket. What do you think was going to happen?” Campbell goes to speak up but Alec holds his hand up. “This is your first offense so what’s going to happen is we’re going to process you, put you in a holding cell and wait for someone to come collect you. Who should we call?” Campbell clears his throat, looking down at the desk. “You can answer this one.” Campbell swallows. “No I can’t sir.” Campbell says, tapping his hands on the table, the metal of the handcuffs clinking together. “Come with me, we need to fingerprint you.” Alec sighs, leading the boy out and to the processing desk. “Hardy, can I talk to you?” Ellie comes up to the two of them. “One second.” He says, passing Campbell a wipe. “Clean your hand, put it in the bin and then we’ll get you in a holding cell.” Campbell looks over to Ellie who has knowing eyes. “Come on lad. We can get those cuffs off you too.” Alec grabs the keys from his belt and unlocks them when they get to the cell. “If you get cold there is a blanket under the bed.” Alec says before locking the boy in the room.

Alec looks up as Ellie comes into his office. “What is it?” Alec groans, leaning back in his desk chair. “What’s the boy’s name again?” Ellie sits down, holding a bit of paper. “Campbell Bain.” Alec answers, leaning forward again when Ellie drops a bit of paper down on his desk. “The same Campbell Bain from the asylum?” Alec asks, picking up the bit of paper. “Yes sir.” Miller looks over to the screen of holding rooms. “Shit.” Alec curses. “That means what…?” Ellie takes a sip from her coffee. “I don’t know. But I doubt anyone is coming to get him.” She adds looking to the screen again, Campbell asleep on the bed. “Is he still at the asylum?” Alec asks, opening his computer to search through files. “Apparently not, discharged a few months ago.” He answers his own question. “No sign of parents on the files?” Miller asks, looking down back to Alec. “No, they gave up contact when he went in. So he’s guardianless.” Alec sighs, standing himself up. “I’m going to make him some food if he’s staying the night.” Alec looks to Miller before he leaves. “Can you try and find out anything on where he lives now?” Miller nods, watching Alec walk over to the small kitchenette. 

“Eat.” Alec says, resting the sandwich on the end of the bed before leaning against the opposite wall to look at Campbell. “I’m not hungry.” The boy groans, curled up on the bed and facing the wall. “You need to have something.” Alec looks over to the boy. “We know who you are.” Alec says, seeing the boy turn. “You do?” He sits up, wrapping the blanket around him. “We have your files.” Campbell shrugs looking over to the sandwich. “You can eat, we want you to eat. It’s our duty to make you eat.” Alec stands himself up moving to crouch by the bed. “Do you have anyone we could ring? It doesn’t have to be parents.” Campbell shrugs, taking a bite of the sandwich. “It’s good.” Campbell says, putting it back down and on the bed. “I became dead to them the day they kicked me out and in that asylum. They moved and I lost all contact.” Campbell sighs, looking at Alec. “There’s no one to come get me so I guess I better get comfy.” Alec squeezes the boy’s shoulder. “We will work something out. Do you need anything?” Campbell shakes his head, pulling the blanket around him and watching Alec leave, locking the door. 


	2. It's Policy

Campbell was laying looking at the ceiling when the lights turned back on in the morning, it must be 9am, that’s what Alec had told him last night. There was a light chatter outside of the room, a couple of chuckles and talk of how much coffee was needed, as police and detectives walked past the cells. All but one of them went past the cells. Campbell sits up as there is a knock on the cell door, he wraps the blanket around himself as the door opens. “Good morning.” Alec says, coffee in his hand and a paper bag with something in it. “How’d you sleep?” He asks, resting the food and the coffee on the end of the bed before moving to lean against the opposite wall. “Fine.” The boy shrugs, pulling the blanket around him more as he takes a sip from the coffee. “Thanks.” He adds, looking over to the man. “It’s fine, it’s not like you’re in for a bad crime. We’re just working out who can come pick you up.” Alec tells him, looking to the boy who was tearing bits off of the muffin he got him. “I told you, there’s no one.” Campbell sighs, mouthful of muffin. Alec clears his throat. “You’ll choke if you do that.” Alec points out, looking over to Ellie who was watching them. “I’ll be back later. Hopefully with some good news.” He says, clearing his throat before leaving the cell and locking it.

“Please say you found someone.” Alec says, following Ellie to the kitchenette where she was making her morning coffee. “Not much luck other than sending him back to the asylum. I doubt that’s an option he wants.” She sighs, moving past Alec to grab the milk. “He doesn’t speak too fondly of it, no.” The man sighs, looking back to Campbell’s cell door. “It just doesn’t seem fair does it?” Ellie frowns, shaking her head. “Usually shoplifting that little, they’re in and out.” She says, taking a sip from her coffee. “I just keep imagining if Tom were in this situation.” Alec pushes himself up off the counter. “Don’t make it personal Miller, that’s not our job.” He walks past her and to his office sitting down at his desk after locking the door. He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes with a sigh. “Alec?” Ellie says through the door, the man groaning and sitting up. “What is it Miller?” The door opens, woman holding Campbell’s file. “Have you seen this?” She opens the file to a page, new red writing added to it and places on the desk. Alec puts his glasses on, skimming through it with his finger before pausing. “What is this? Who wrote this?” Ellie sighs. “Jenkinson, this morning.” Alec takes his glasses off resting them on the table. “They aren’t allowed to do this? I’ve never had to do this before. Where is she?” Alec stands, gripping onto the file. “Is this the best idea?” Miller asks, looking to the angry man. “It is, he doesn’t need this. He needs family… friends.” Miller frowns. “What about not making it personal?” Alec shakes his head. “I’m not making it personal.” 

Campbell jumps as the door is flung open, pulling the blanket around him quickly. “Campbell, I know you probably are not the best fan of me but now it’s time to start talking.” Alec says, closing the door. “There must be someone. Anyone that can bail you out?” The boy shuffles nearer to the wall, a little scared. “I don’t, all my friends… my family are the poor souls trapped in that asylum.” Campbell sighs, gripping at the blanket tightly. “This isn’t a time for lying.” Alec tells him, crossing his arms. “I promise I’m not lying. Wire me up if you want to.” Campbell wraps his arms around his legs. “If I had family would I be stealing food?” Campbell points out, moving to lay on his side, facing the wall. “Let me know if you want me in wires.” He mumbles, pulling the blanket over his head. “Campbell.” Alec snaps but walks away when he sees the boy flinch under the blanket. “You wanted to talk with me?” Alec locks the cell door, turning to see Jenkinson. “I want to know why the hell you put that note on his file!” Alec raises his tone, people in the bullpit looking around. “My office, this isn’t a show.” Jenkinson looks around to stop people from staring. 

“Sit down.” Jenkinson says, pointing to the chair as she sits down at hers. “I’m not having a long conversation.” Alec retorts. “Sit down!” She says again, the man sitting down. “Now I expect this discussion to be calm or I’m stopping it.” Alec takes a breath. “He’s not your case. Why decide where he goes?” The man starts, resting his hand on the desk. “He’s using up a holding cell, that’s when it becomes my business.” She responds looking to him. “Why are you so attached, Hardy? This isn’t you.” Alec swallows. “This is a boy’s life, you realise that. He doesn’t have family. It’s petty theft, people get let off the next day for that at latest. So why not him?” Jenkinson clears her throat. “The policy is that someone comes to collect them. This is a solution.” Alec grumbles, making a fist. “Sending him back to that asylum is not in his best interest.” He looks at his file. “What’s this about 24 hours?” Alec points to the file. “You have 24 hours to find somewhere else for him to go or I will have no choice but to call the asylum to come pick him up. If you want what’s in his best interest then get looking.”


	3. Unethical

Alec sighs, resting his face in his hands. “You should go home, have some sleep?” Ellie says, walking past the man’s office. “I’m not leaving till I find a solution, we’ve got till 9am tomorrow.” Alec looks up. “But go home, back to Tom and the uh…” Ellie sighs. “Fred.” She says, looking to the clock. “12 hours.” She says, shaking her head. “12 hours, that’s too little time to decide a future.” The man groans, shaking his head. “It’s not a decision. If it was he’d be staying here until there was a safe place we could find him.” He looks to the screen of holding cells. “Don’t tell him what might happen, it’s best he doesn’t know what was going to happen to him.” Ellie sighs. “But what if…” Alec puts his hand up. “I’m going to find a solution.” He says, turning back to his computer screen. “Get some sleep tonight Alec.” She says, walking out of the station for the night. After a while of searching through files and searching through Campbell’s phone he found nothing. “Come on Campbell.” He sighs, closing up the file and standing up. “Do you want me to stay?” He looks over the, what he thought was empty, bullpen to the new police officer. “Why are you still here?” He sighs, moving over to the kitchenette as he watches the younger woman leave, muttering something under her breath, something he couldn’t hear. 

“Actually eat this time.” Alec says, dropping the food on the bed. “I wasn’t hungry earlier.” Campbell says, looking at the food. “Where did you go after you got discharged?” Alec asks, getting his notebook out. “I’m too tired for this, it must be like midnight.” Campbell groans, grabbing a bite of the food. “It’s 11.” He says, looking up at the boy again. “Where did you go after you were discharged?” Campbell sighs, shaking his head. “Can we do this tomorrow? I just want to sleep.” He looks at the man. “You are going to answer my questions.” Alec snaps, making the boy jump a little. “If you don't, maybe a change of setting will help you remember.” He says, grabbing his pen. “So.” Campbell shrugs, looking away from Alec and eating his food. “I said I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He finishes his food, taking a long drink from the plastic water bottle. “Stand up.” Alec says suddenly. “What?” Campbell asks looking around. “I said stand up.” The man says again, keeping stern eyes on the boy. “No.” He shrugs, flinching when Alec grabs his arm. “That wasn’t an option son. You’ve become too relaxed here.” Alec pulls him up, grabbing the handcuffs from his pocket. “We don’t need those.” Campbell says, looking around as he was taken to the bullpen. “We do.” Alec clicks them onto the boy’s wrist and takes him into an interview room.

“I’m going to ask you one last time.” Alec looks over the desk, Campbell looking shaken up. “Where did you stay when you were discharged?” Campbell’s hand shaking. “I slept on strangers’ sofas. Whoever I could find when I needed a bed.” Alec sighs, writing it down in the notebook. “Are you friendly with any of them?” He looks up, the handcuffs tapping against the table. Alec sighs. “Hold still.” He grabs the key, unlocking them and taking them off the boy. Campbell nods. “Thanks.” He says, rubbing his wrists. “No.” Alec looks a little confused. “No they were all strangers, didn’t stay long.” Campbell rests his head on the table. “I’m tired.” He groans, closing his eyes. “I’m tired too.” Alec says, turning a few pages back in his notebook. “Have you got any details of any family? There was nothing on your phone.” Campbell sits up. “You looked through my phone!” Alec smiles. “Don’t worry we stayed away from your search history.” Campbell grumbles something, resting his head on the desk again. “You could just let me go back to crashing on sofas.” Campbell shrugs looking over to the barred window of the interview room. “Police have a duty of care. We can’t do that. How old are you anyway?” He asks, closing the notebook and his file. “19. 20 in a few months.” Alec shrugs, sitting back in his chair. “Was the asylum really that bad? It’s not like it’s the 18 hundreds anymore.” Campbell clears his throat. “Sorry, did you really just ask that?” Alec sighs, tapping his pen against the desk. 

Alec did go home that night, he had planned to get a few hours sleep before getting to the station early next morning to come up with a plan. He had planned that. But when he arrived at the station the next morning there were already two orderlies. “What’s this?” He asks Jenkinson who was standing at the door. “They’ve come for Campbell.” Alec swallows, looking to the clock. “I still have an hour.” Alec says, looking to the cell where Campbell was sleeping. “I’ve looked at his file, you aren’t going to find anyone.” She says, passing the bag of Campbell’s personal items to one of the orderlies. “You can’t just take him.” Alec looks between the 3 of them. “All the paperwork is done.” Jenkinson says, as the orderlies walk to Campbell’s holding cell, the door is already unlocked. “Don’t get in their way Hardy.” Jenkinson says, Alec moving out of the way but gripping tightly onto one of the desks. “Fuck off!” Campbell shouts, kicking at the men. “Get off me.” He struggles in their arms. “What is this shit?” He looks around the bullpen. “Alec please! Fuck, don’t let them take me!” He shouts, clothing scruffy as he was wrestling to get out of their grip. “Fuck.” Alec mutters under his breath as the boy is taken away. “Hardy.” Jenkinson calls out to him as he storms off. “That was fucking unethical.” 


	4. No Fight Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of force-feeding and needles.

“Campbell’s gone then?” Miller says when she comes into Alec’s office a little while after he had watched the boy being dragged out of the statement. “Yeah he is.” The man says still a little worked up by it all. “It’s not 9am yet, did you find somewhere else for him?” Alec shakes his head. “The people at the asylum came earlier and Jenkinson just let them take him. It wasn’t a fun thing to watch happen.” He sighs looking to his computer. “I shouldn’t have gone home.” Miller sits down. “This isn’t your fault.” She tells him, but he shakes his head. “I should’ve looked harder, a person doesn’t just have no one.” He curses. “I should’ve fought those men, stopped them from taking him away. A kid doesn’t deserve what happened.” Miller swallows, looking over to Alec and reaching a hand out but he pulls away. “He’s going to be okay.” She comforts. “Miller you weren’t there, you didn’t have to watch.” Alec stops, logging onto his computer. “Any other cases yet?” Miller asks, changing the conversation. “Not yet. But Jenkinson has her empty fucking cell now.” He gestures to the holding cell that was being cleaned. “All I’m saying is if that room stays empty I won’t be as inclined to stay polite.” He grumbles, closing his eyes. “Why don’t you go home? Get some rest?” She suggests, getting turned down quickly. “Let’s not make it personal Miller.” Alec sighs, looking through his emails. “The camera footage is in for the Wilkinson case. Get on that okay?” Ellie nods, grabbing the file from the man and leaving the room. 

Campbell stays looking at the floor when one of the orderlies walks into his room. “Still haven’t eaten your breakfast I see.” Campbell doesn’t move from his bed, watching the shoes come closer to him. “That’s 3 chances to eat now.” The man says, picking up the plate from the side. “I’ll be back for you.” He says, squeezing the boy’s shoulder. He counts the footsteps, lifting his head once the man has gone. He watches through the window at the clouds outside, the sun trying to shine through but there were too many of them. “Stand up, come with me.” The orderly says, Campbell showed no intention to do so. “Right, you’re going to be like that.” Campbell’s arm is suddenly grabbed and he is dragged off of the bed. “Fuck off!” He shouts, kicking at the man. “Get off me!” He says, attempting to tug his arm away. “Stop struggling.” The man says, pulling him into a room and sitting him down on a chair, sitting on the opposite one after locking the door. Campbell looks to the plate of food, crossing his arms. “We have a duty of care to uphold, part of that means you eat.” The orderly explains but this didn’t change Campbell’s mind. “So I will give you one more chance.” He says, pushing the plate closer to the boy. Campbell shakes his head, leaning back in the chair. “Well then.” The man gets up to move behind the boy, grabbing each wrist and forcing them into the restraints of the chair. “Will have to do it the hard way.”

“Last one.” The man says. Campbell didn’t fight back anymore, the hand holding his jaw open was too strong for him to fight against. He didn’t even flinch when the spoon was forced into his mouth anymore or how his mouth was kept closed so he couldn’t spit it out. He was numb to it all. There was a clatter as the spoon was put back on the plate, a faux freedom as the leather around his wrist was unbuckled. “Back to your room then.” The orderly said as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t just forced food down the boy’s throat. “Hopefully you’ll be more obedient from now on.” The man says, grabbing Campbell’s arm to lift him up and out of the chair and leading him down the hall to his room. “Med nurses will be round soon.” He says, leaving Campbell sitting on his bed looking off into the distance. Campbell counted the footsteps, let out a sigh as the door was closed. “Campbell meds and injection.” The nurse says, pulling the trolley along with her. He holds his hand out in an almost robotic movement, throwing them into his mouth and swallowing them down with water. “This’ll just be a pinch.” The nurse tells him, wiping his arm before sticking the needle in and injecting the medicine, giving it a gentle tap before she leaves the room. He counted the footsteps, heard the door close, moving onto his side shakily, covering himself with the sheet.


	5. Visitation Hours

Alec opens the door to Jenkinson’s office. “Where was he taken? Can you give me an address?” He asks, looking at the woman. “Alec, it’s been a week. You have other cases to worry yourself about.” She dismisses him, waiting for him to leave the room. “I’ll just find out for myself then. And those other cases are handled. I’m a good DI and you know that.” He tells her before leaving the room. “Can you process the kid we just brought in sir?” One of the officers tells him. “Drug possession, first incident so we’ll just call the parents to bail him out.” She explains, pointing to the kid. Alec sighs. “Fingerprint him and put him in interrogation room 2, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He sighs, moving over to the kitchenette to make himself a tea. “Did you want me to do it?” Miller asks, coming behind him. He clears his throat. “It’s fine, I need to do it. Can you find out which asylum he was taken to? There’s one 10 minutes away but he might have been taken further away.” Alec tells her. “His file is in the top drawer in my desk.” He tells her. “You were meant to destroy it?” Hardy shrugs. “And I was meant to have 24 hours to find a place for him. “I guess we don’t follow rules here.” He sighs. “Can you just get the file please?” He snaps, moving to the interrogation room. “Give me the handcuff keys.” He says, taking them from the training officer. “He doesn’t need them on, he’s in a locked room.” 

“Here you go.” Miller comes into the man’s office with a bit of paper. He looks at it. “St Judes, that’s the one down by the hospital isn’t it?” Miller nods. “I think so, why did you want me to find this out?” Alec shakes his head. “Good work Miller, I’ll be working on something all afternoon so when the kid’s parents come, discharge him please.” He says, slipping the folder into Campbell’s file and hiding it back in his desk. “And keep a secret about the file.” He says before dismissing her, getting up to lock the door after she leaves. “St Jude’s. St Jude’s.” He mutters to himself, searching it up on the internet. “There it is.” He says, picking up the phone and dialing the number, leaning back in his chair. “Hello, St Jude’s hospital.” The receptionist says, a voice too perky for where she worked. “I’d like to inquire about a patient. Campbell Bain?” He says, looking at his computer screen. “He’s asleep right now. How can I help?” Alec swallows. “Is it possible to come visit him?” Alec grabs his notebook writing down some details. “I’m a DI, I get checked all the time for that...I’m not planning on giving him anything this visit.” Alec writes down a date, time and code. “Thank you.” 

Alec pulls up to the asylum. “Jesus what a happy place.” He mumbles, getting out and grabbing his ID. “Alec Hardy to see Campbell Bain.” He tells the receptionist, showing his ID and some other stuff they asked for. “He’s in room 23, down the corridors, turn left.” Alec nods, slipping his ID into his pocket and following the directions. “Campbell.” Alec says, knocking on the door of his room before coming in. “Fuck off.” He whimpers, pulling the blanket over his head. “It’s me Alec.” Campbell curls up more on the bed. “You let them take me.” He says, counting Alec’s footsteps. “I didn’t let them take you. I was trying to stop them, trying to find somewhere else for you to go.” He sighs, moving to sit in the chair by Campbell’s bed. “How are you doing?” He says trying to start a conversation. “What do you think?” He mutters looking to the man and lifting the blanket. “There you are.” Alec says, making the boy grumble. “I’m not a kid.” He says. “Can you sit up? I want to explain some things.” Campbell sighs. “I’m drugged up, been stabbed with I don’t know how many needles and force fed.” He says, sitting up letting Alec see the bruises on his cheeks. “There better be a good explanation.” He wraps the blanket around him, like he used to do in the station. “Campbell.” He swallows. “I fought for you to stay. I tried everything.” Alec tries, swallowing. “And I’ll find a way to get you out of here.” 


	6. Escape Plan

Alec left feeling worse than how he was when he had gone in, he’d lost the boy’s trust and he hated that. “Can I make this a more regular thing? Once a week if possible, I think it’ll be good for him.” He says to the receptionist. “I’ll have to get him to sign off on something that regular.” She tells him, picking up the phone. “Can you get Campbell Bain to come to reception for a signature.” Alec clears his throat, shuffling in his place as he hears the squeak of the bottom of shoes against the floor. Campbell was silent, looking down at the floor, his arm held tightly by an orderly. “We need you to sign something.” The receptionist says, picking up the form and passing it across the table and giving Campbell a pen. The boy doesn’t even look at it, just signing it without looking up. “All done.” He says, voice empty of tone. “Back to your room then.” the orderly says, smiling to Alec, a smile that made the man shiver, before they took Campbell back. “That’s all sorted. If you use the same code to get in next time.” The receptionist smiles. “Nice meeting you Alec.” She says, watching as he walks off. ‘Miller, drop what you are doing and come meet me at my house.’ He texts, before driving home.

“Sir?” Miller says as she pulls up to the man’s house, the door open already. She stepped inside to see the man typing frantically on his laptop. “Oh Miller you’re here. That’s good.” He says but doesn’t look up from the screen. “Where did you go?” She asks, moving a few printed sheets of paper off of a chair so she could sit down. “To the asylum.” He says nonchalantly, picking up a few bits of paper. “Why are you so obsessed with this kid? I assume you saw Campbell.” Alec nods. “And I’m going to find a way to get him out.” He looks up from the laptop, grabbing a pen and circling something. “What about this?” He points to something before passing the woman the bit of paper. “You want to overrule the section? Is that even possible?” She asks, the man passing over another bit of paper with highlighted sentences. “Okay supported accommodation. But there’s a 6 week waiting list?” Miller looks up to the man sigh, his head dropping into his hands. “Look Alec, I get it but it’s just another kid who has come in and out of our doors. He’s in the right place now.” She jumps as Alec’s hand hits the coffee table. “You have not seen that place.” He growls, taking back the paper before going back to his laptop. “There’s got to be a loophole.” He mutters. “I’ve got to find a way.” He says, pulling his hand away when Ellie tries to comfort him.

“How do you make an officer as a friend?” The nurse asks as she gets the injection ready. “I got arrested didn’t I?” He says, wincing as the needle is pushed in. “There are rumours he’s trying to get you out. Is that true?” She asks, injecting the liquid and making the boy shiver. “You know this place, do people ever get to leave?” He asks, rolling his sleeve back down and sitting back up on the bed, knees to his chest and looking out the window. “Not usually.” She says, squeezing the boy’s shoulder gently. “You think you’re going to eat tonight, hate seeing kids being force fed.” She tells him, the only nice person in this place. “Well between you and me I hope that Alec manages to get you out.” She says, standing up as an orderly brings food in. “Please eat.” She whispers, pushing the med cart out. “Now should I put the plate in here or should I save myself the trouble and take it straight to the room.” Campbell pats the table. “I’ll eat.” He says, holding his hand out for the cutlery. “I’ll be back in ten.” The orderly says, a little surprised. 


End file.
